Gadreel (The Primordials)
Gadreel is the first and strongest Seraphim and the former Guardian of Eden. Biography Gadreel was one of the first angels created by God, potentially the fifth one, and was tasked with guarding the gates of Eden against any threat. He fulfilled this duty for many years, but was tricked and accidently let his older brother Helel past, who then corrupted humanity with sin. Gadreel was imprisoned for this failure, locked away in Heaven's Dungeon for millions of years and suffering for a long time at the hands of one of Zachariah's subordinates. Powers & Abilities Gadreel, as the first Seraphim holds a great deal of power and skill. Due to being the first Seraphim, his powers are beyond that of a typical Seraphim and he is stronger than any angel except the Archangels. * Immortality: Gadreel has been alive for millions or possibly billions of years. He is the first Seraphim and was a well known and respected angel when God decided to start creating the Earth. Gadreel can potentially live forever. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Gadreel is unharmed by conventional weaponry and is immune to common physical ailments and disease. He can, however, be harmed and killed by stronger beings and Divine weapons. * Magic Proficiency: Gadreel holds a good deal of knowledge about Angelic Magic, enough to create an angel banishing seal and how to carve symbols into a human's ribs that can protect them from angelic detection without the pain that normal angels cause in their attempts. He is also aware of a sigil to remove a demon's power within a set area. * Cosmic Awareness: As an angel, Gadreel has a good understanding of the universe and is aware of some things he is not physically present for. He can also hear prayers directed at angels, with ones directed at him specifically being instantly heard. Gadreel sensed approaching demons before they could be physically seen. * Super Strength: As the first Seraphim Gadreel imbues his vessel with a great deal of strength and is able to physically overwhelm younger Seraphim, all younger angels, all demons, Leviathan, and monsters except for Eve and Dick Roman. * Holy White Light: Gadreel can project a blast of destructive light from his palm, able to injure or kill most beings. While it can't kill a Prince of Hell or White-Eyed Demon, it can wound them. * Swordsmanship: Gadreel, even though he is rusty, is an excellent swordsman and managed to surprise and kill an elite black-eyed demon and then gradually out duel two others. He later had regained more than enough skill to outduel two highly deadly Princes of Hell by himself. * Advanced Smiting: Gadreel is able to smite nearly all monsters and demons near effortlessly due to being the First Seraphim. Only the strongest demons and monsters are immune to this power. * Teleportation: As a Seraphim, Gadreel can teleport almost anywhere in all of creation unless blocked by certain magics, one of the Primordial Beings, or entities on the level of the Archangels. Equipment * [[Angel Blade|'Angel Blade']] - Gadreel was given an Angel Blade by Pagan after he was released. * Gadreel's Sword - An Angel Sword gifted to him by God, Gadreel lost it after being imprisoned in Heaven, it was eventually found on Earth and retrieved by Ramiel who used it torture Mundus. It was given back to Gadreel after Mundus was freed. Vulnerabilities Gadreel is the first Seraphim and is powerful, but not invincible. Beings * [[Primordial Beings|'Primordial Beings']]: The first beings in existence can kill him effortlessly. * [[Demiurge|'Demiurge']]: As the children of Primordial Beings, they can kill him. * Amara: As she can equal the four Archangels, Amara could destroy Gadreel. * [[Archangels|'Archangels']]: His oldest brothers can kill him. * Archreaper: Malthael can kill Gadreel. * Horsemen: The younger Horsemen can overpower and kill Gadreel with the same ease as an Archangel. * Eldritch Horrors: As they are equals to the Archangels, the Eldritch Horrors can effortlessly destroy Gadreel. * Leviathan: While Gadreel is stronger than any individual Leviathan except Dick Ramon, they can harm and potentially kill the first Seraphim. * Amassed High-Tier Demons: A group of top tier demons can overpower Gadreel and might be able to kill him, though he was able to face off against Asmodeus and Ramiel, two Princes of Hell, and gradually outmatch them in a duel despite their teamwork. * Nephesh: The strongest Nephesh can potentially equal and kill Gadreel. Weapons * [[Pagan's Sword|'Pagan's Sword']]: The personal weapon of Pagan can kill him. * [[Death's Scythe|'Death's Scythe']]: The personal weapon of Death can kill him. * [[Archangel Blade|'Arch']]/Angel blades: Angelic blades can kill him. * [[Archreaper Scythe|'Archreaper's Scythe']]: Malthael's Scythe can kill him. Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Alive Category:High-tier Angels Category:Seraphs Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters